Penny's First Ranger Promise Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Penny's First Ranger Promise The episode begins on a lovely day at the park, Where the boys are picking up trash at the park. Sonic the Hedgehog: Man, Now can people be so lazy? There are trash cans like everywhere. Rigby: Maybe they didn't see 'em. Mordecai: What? You're defending these people? Gmerl: I suppose you enjoy being stuck out here cleaning up all this? Rigby: Yeah, 'cause I found these! Rigby holds up tiny bronze colored shoes. Robbie Diaz: Whoa! Wait, What are you going to do with bronze baby shoes? Rigby: I don't know, I'll think of something. Sonic the Hedgehog: Wait, Is Rigby just filling his bag with cool stuff he finds? Yoshi: Yeah, Dude. People leave all sorts of junk here. You just gotta look. Mordecai: Man, I didn't even think to look! Atticus Akito: All I got is trash. He dumps the trash onto the ground. Mordecai then sees a plastic army figure on the ground and picks it up with the stick. Mordecai: Yeah-yuh! (holds up the figure) Army dude. Yoshi: See? It's true what they say. One man's trash is another man's pleasure. Sora: Treasure. Yoshi and Rigby: (confused) What? Sora: One man's trash is another man's treasure, Not pleasure. That's just weird. Rigby: Well, It's a pleasure to find treasure, Sora. So, Same diff. Mordecai: Whatever. Mordecai and Rigby realize that there is a quarter on the ground. We hear its jingle, before. Mordecai and Rigby: (gasps) Quarter! Mordecai: Jinx! Rigby: (picks up the quarter) Yeah, This treasure's my pleasure! Mordecai punches Rigby in the arm. Rigby: Hey! Mordecai does another punch to him Mordecai: I said "jinx," Dude! You're jinxed! Rigby: Fine! You can have the quarter. Geez. Rigby gets another punch. Rigby: Du... Mordecai raises his fist. Then, Rigby quickly covers his mouth. Robbie Diaz: Uh, Mordo, Don't you think that's kinda stupid for saying the same thing at the same time while they're Jinxed? Mordecai: You know how this works, Robbie. He can't talk when he's jinxed. (to Rigby) And when you talk, You're gonna get punched. So, Keep your mouth shut. Rigby: Fine. Rigby gets another punch. Rigby: Owww! Yoshi: So, How do you unjinx him? Mordecai: Nah, don't worry about Yosh, i'll tell you guy's about it later. Clock transition to a montage of the game continuing. M&R are playing some video game, and Rigby succeeds Rigby: Ohhhh! In your face. Mordecai punches Rigby once more, and goes back to playing before we cut to a scene with M&R wearing sunglasses. Mordecai: Whoa! Look, dude! A solar eclipse is occuring Rigby: That's amazing! Another punch. This one sends Rigby to the ground, but he continues to watch the moon cover the sun entirely. Rigby: So... beautiful. Another punch. Rigby: Ow! Cut to Rigby in the bedroom, reading a book. Mordecai enters with an open box Mordecai: Dude, check out what came for you in the mail. Rigby: Aw, yeah! Runs over and looks in the box. Rigby: What is it? It's a sucker punch from Mordecai, Right through the box. Rigby: Totally. He got punched again. Rigby: Nice. And again. Rigby: Come on! And again. Rigby: Can you pass the... Mordecai punches Rigby again, Knocking his bowl of cereal over. Rigby: GWAH! He gngrily slams the table, stands up, About to yell something, But catches himself. Mordecai: What? What is it? You can tell me anything, dude. Rigby growls and sits back down Mordecai: Dude, You know you can just break the jinx just by having someone says your name three times. Rigby seems surprised Mordecai: Wait, I didn't tell you that? Rigby's surprise turns to anger. Mordecai: Hm, I guess I didn't 'cause everybody knows that. I was wondering why you didn't break it sooner. Rigby runs off. Mordecai: Better keep your mouth shut, 'cause I'll be listening! Soon, He hides in Yoshi's room under his bed from Mordecai. Yoshi: Huh? What's going on, Rigby? Rigby: Shh, (whispers) Do you see Mordecai outside your room? Yoshi: (looked out his room) Mordecai: (searching for Rigby) Yoshi: (closed his door) What's the matter? Rigby: (whispers) He punches me because I'm jinxed, Everytime I'm jinxed, Remeber? You gotta say my name three times in front of him. If he asks, You didn't hear it from me. Yoshi: Yeah, And I'll call my partner. Mordecai: (opens Yoshi's door) Aha, Found you! Yoshi: Rigby, Rigby, Rigby! Mordecai: Dude, What the heck?! Yoshi: Sorry, Mordo, it sucks to be you. Rigby: In ya face! Rigby and Yoshi: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mordecai just smile and laughed. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) In the Data Squad Base, Robbie and Starlight were outside with Gadgetmobile as they train. Robbie Diaz: (blocks every attack from Starlght) Come on, Starlight. Let's see what ya got! Starlight Glimmer: (practicing his punches and kicks) Hiya! Gadgetmobile: Yeah, You go, Girl. Starlight Glimmer: That was some tough training. Just then, Seiji Hayami and the Honey Team arrived in the Data Squad Base. Robbie Diaz: Hi, I'm Robbie, And these are my friends, Starlight Glimmer and Gadgetmobile. Seiji Hayami: Pleasure to meet you, We are the Honey Team, I'm Seiji Hayami. Honey Kisaragi: I'm Honey Kisaragi. Miki Saotome: Miki Saotome, Nice to meet you. Yuki Kenmochi: My name is Yuki Kenmochi. Seiya Kisaragi: I'm Seiya Kisaragi. Matsuri Hikawa: I'm Matsuri Hikawa. Maria Nanami: I'm Maria Nanami. Aoi Miyazaki: I'm Aoi Miyazaki. Hikari Yukishiro: My name is Hikari Yukishiro. Natsuko Aki: I'm Natsuko Aki. Call me Nattie. Amy Korosora: And I'm Amy Korosora. Robbie Diaz: Please to meet you girls. Gadgetmobile: Glad to meet you all. Meanwhile in the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman had to figure out a plan to rid the Power Rangers. Dr. Eggman: Darn it! I must think of a way to get rid of the Data Squad Rangers for good. Orbot: Boss, Don't you think you should try making a stronger robot? Dr. Eggman: And so I shall. Soon, He created a new robot called "Egg-Cinderblock". Dr. Eggman: At last, I will called you Egg-Cinderblock. Egg-Cinderblock: What's the catch, Boss? Dr. Eggman: Go out there and destroy the Rangers. Egg-Cinderblock: You got it, You're the boss. At Cyberspace, Robbie and the others were alerted. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Starlight Glimmer: What is it, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Looks like trouble. Honey Kisaragi: Let us join you at the fight. Starlight Glimmer: Alright, Let's go. At the city, Egg-Cinderblock was causing a havoc throughout one building to another. Egg-Cinderblock: (laughs evilly) The boss will be pleased once I lure the Rangers into my trap! Honey Kisaragi: Not if we defeat you first! Egg-Cinderblock: What? Robbie Diaz: I'd back off if I were you, Blockhead! Starlight Glimmer: Let's do this! Altogether: Right! Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! Honey Team: Honey Flash! And so, Their fight with Egg-Cinderblock has begun. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Rangers, Let's do this! Everyone: Right! And so, The fight begins as Mordecai had an idea. Mordecai: Now, There's an idea. He rips it free and charges. he and Egg-Cinderblock, in silhouette, swing at each other, the entire screen flashing blue every time their makeshift clubs collide. Yoshi steadily gains ground on the enemy. they struggle at close quarters, and Egg-Cinderblock pushes Yoshi back in preparation for a mighty swing. It connects, sending the Ranger and his girder skidding across the floor. Honey jumps down from above, Egg-Cinderblock gets ready to let her have it, but the quick flash of a Rouge Arrow causes the steel to heat and soften in his hands. He grunts in surprise, and she laughs as Miki looks on. Egg-Cinderblock grunts and runs off down the corridor, heading deeper into the prison. Yoshi is still flat on his back, but gets up with a helping hand from Mordecai and dusts himself off. Yoshi: Want to give this guy the Delta Smash? Mordecai smiles and brings out his Delta Lance. Mordecai: I got the Delta if you got the Smash. Yoshi: Right. Robbie and the others regroup and look off down the corridor. Cut to Egg-Cinderblock, Still heading farther in. Mordecai: (stands behind) Yo, Rockhead! He stops and turns around to find Yoshi and Mordecai running straight at him. They peel off to opposite sides and go up the walls, then jump toward each other, Whatever they were planning goes badly wrong, however, as their feet get tangled up and they are left spinning out of control in midair. Finally they fly apart and Mordecai crashes into the wall. His Delta Lance goes off, producing a blast of sound that engulfs Rigby and Starlight. Yoshi slams against the other wall; a disc in his hand slides away and detonates at Amy's feet. close-up of a sign on a cell door. "Prisoner 385901-Absolute Silence! "Egg-Cinderblock's footsteps rumble from o.c. and his shadow appears over the sign. Inside the cell, which is extremely large, a cylindrical glass tank of Aura is suspended from the ceiling. Within it is the figure of a Rainbow Crystal Flower, glowing by the color of light. The door is smashed off its hinges, and Egg-Cinderblock enters and approaches the tank and rips the entire tank away from the ceiling-mounted apparatus that holds it; broken hoses spew liquid and gases and sparkles fly about the cell. He then punches a hole in the floor and jumps through it to make his escape, pulling the tank after himself. Even though the container gets briefly stuck and has to be yanked forcibly through the hole, Meanwhile, the wipe to just outside the entrance of the cellblock as two prisoners run out in a bid for freedom. Prisoner 1: Let's go, let's go! Prisoner 2: I think we're gonna make it! Prisoner 1: Yeah! Their perspective they approach the smashed gate in the outer wall-which is promptly closed when the pieces fly back into the frame. Back to the prisoners, who stop in their tracks. Prisoners 1 and 2: Huh? Then, Amy jumps down as she held her Power Hammer. Amy Rose: Think again. Wipe to the corridor, near the holes Egg-Cinderblock smashed through the walls. Guards keep watch as the prisoners return to their cells. Robin Diaz: Jailbreak? I don't see any jailbreak. Yoshi: None of us would have seen one if Mordecai hadn't messed up! Mordecai: Me? I messed up nothing! You got in my way! He looks away as well. Yoshi: (turning back) You were too far forward and Egg-Cinderblock got away because of it! Mordecai: (turning back) You saying this is my fault?! Yoshi: Want me to say it again? The sight gag ends. Sparks fly between both pairs of eyes before Starlight pops up between them. Starlight Glimmer: Stop it, You guys! Arguing and fighting isn't gonna solve anything! Miki Saotome: Yes, you won't fight you too and that's it! They turn their backs on her and each other, and the normal background restores itself as Rigby speaks up. Rigby: Yeah. If you two are gonna fight, We need time to sell tickets. He backs off, Amy steps up. Amy Rose: Egg-Cinderblock escaped, No amount of yelling will change that, So, Stop acting like idiots and let's go home. Mordecai and Yoshi throw each other a disdainful glance from over their shoulders. Yoshi and Mordecai: Hmph! Their respective exhalations are visible in the air. Now they stride away, Leaving the other rangers nonplussed. Yoshi: (softly) Loser. Mordecai: (softly) Jerk. They whirl to face one another. Yoshi and Mordecai: What did you say?!? They go face to face. The background turns red again. Yoshi: Do you have a problem, Bird Brain?! Mordecai: Yeah! It's four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel! This hits him the wrong way. Cut to the others against the wall. Sight gag, They have become scared infants, With the pair's shadows thrown across them as rough caricatures. Yoshi: Well, You're an oversized klutz and your feet smell like sinking socks! Mordecai: You're dump, You're lazy, You got no taste in music! The sight gag ends as the camera shifts to frame all five again. Yoshi: I don't even know why Palutena wanted you to be on this team! Mordecai: That makes two of us! I QUIT!! These two words leave the rest of the group staring wide-eyed in total shock. His silhouette stalks away from theirs against a blue field and Robbie hangs his head. Fade to black as the sound of machinery makes itself heard. Seiya Kisaragi: Well, you two don't get any bad ideas. Rigby: Man, Mordecai and I just got back together again. Honey Kisaragi: Well don't quarrel too much. Both: Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww! The next day after he left Data Squad, Rigby was at the park where Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost waited for them. Benson: Well, Look who's here to pay a visit. Rigby: Where's Mordecai? I gotta convinced him to come back to CHS. Skips: Well, To tell you the truth, Rigby, I don't think he's ever gonna come out again, After what happened yesterday. Pops: I just don't understand why he's so upset. Miki Saotome: He and Yoshi had a big fight earlier ago. Natsuko Aki: It's true. Benson: Mordecai is up stairs, Rigby. You're welcome to try and talk some sense into him. Rigby: Okay, Benson, I'll try. Just upstairs, Rigby came to see Mordecai as he knocked. Rigby: Uh... Mordecai, You in there? Mordecai: Door's open, Rigby... Rigby: Listen, Mordecai, Robbie and the gang want you to come back, The team's never the same without you. But, Mordecai said nothing. Rigby: Come on, Man. Yoshi's probably hurt without you. Mordecai: .... I'd just need some time alone, Rigby. And tell Rob and the others that I'm never coming back. Rigby: Think about it, Mordecai. We're never better off without you, And never will be. And Rigby went downstairs giving his best friend some space. Meanwhile, Palutena went to the hidden room. Lady Palutena: Interesting, I've never seen anything like it. Then, She discovered a Crystal Flower Portal Dome. Lady Palutena: Incredibal, I have to ensure that the Cystal Flower dosen't fall into evil hands. Back at the Park, Pit arrived just in time to backup Mordecai and Rigby. Pit: Hello, Everyone. Skips: Pit, Long time no see. Pops: My word, Skips. Do you know him? Skips: Yeah, He and I were old pals when I was summoned by Palutena. Nikolai: So, you're name's Pit. Pit: That's right. I'm Pit. Listen, I have to talk to you guys about something. Muscle Man: We're listening. Eileen: What is it, Pit? Pit: Well, Just to inform you all, Mordecai and Riby are part of the Data Squad Rangers. Can trust any of you for their support? Benson: What for, Pit? We've got a lot of work at the Park. Pit: Don't worry, It will be in good hands as long as you support the Data Squad Power Rangers. Who's with me? Pops: Of course, Pit, We'd be delighted. Skips: Sounds good to me. Muscle Man: You bet, Bro. High Five Ghost: Okay. Nikolai: I am with you all to the end. Margaret: I'm in. Eileen: Me too. CJ: Same here. Benson: (sighed) As long as the Park stays in good hands, Count me in. At the CHS Cafeteria, Robbie and the others were worried about Mordecai and Yoshi being separated. Robbie Diaz: I just don't understand why wouldn't Mordecai and Yoshi get along in the first place. Amy Rose: Me either, I just hope Rigby could do his best and bring them together. Honey Kisaragi: Yeah, He is not happy today with Mordecai all the time. Yoshi: Who cares, We don't even need him anyway, it's his own fault that his mistake that always jeopardizes all our missions. Gmerl: Okay, Yosh. Whatever you say, Nobody was talking about him.. Matsuri Hikawa: Well, Don't you say that, Yoshi! That is not good for your Friend! (yells at Yoshi) Yoshi: (starts to think about Mordecai's well being) Suddenly, Biff Tannan come towards after Robbie. Biff Tannen: Hey, Diaz, You and I have a score to settle. Robbie Diaz: Forget it, Biff. I'd rather get us both in trouble. Biff Tannen: What's the matter, Diaz? Are you being a Chicken? He stops and hears Biff. Biff Tannen: Yeah, That's what I thought, Nothing but a little Chicken? Robbie Diaz: (turns around and stares at Biff) Nobody... Calls me... Chicken, Not even you, Tannen. Biff Tannen: Let's settle this... Right now. Robbie Diaz: You want it, You got it... Sunset Shimmer: Robbie, Don't do it. Robbie Diaz: Sunset, Stay back. Then, Sunset was worried about him. So, She sits back down. The Crowd: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Robbie Diaz: Alright, The first moves yours. Biff Tannen: With pleasure. Just as Biff was about to hit, Robbie grabbed his fist and kick him towards his stomach. Biff Tannen: Grr, You'll pay for that. Robbie Diaz: I wouldn't count on that, Biff. Just then, Vice Principal Luna came when she heard the commotion. Vice Principal Luna: That's enough, You two. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Biff Tannen: Hmm? Vice Principal Luna: Robert Diaz, Into my Office, Now. Robbie was shocked of what she said as Biff closer to him. Biff Tannen: Since I'm a nice guy, I'm going to cut you a break... Today. Sora: Nice guy? Biff Tannen: So why don't you make like a tree... And get out of here. Robbie Diaz: ..... (sighed) Fine..... So with that settled, He went towards Vice Principal Luna. Seifer: Hey! No chickening out of the tournament in two days! Rai: We'll be waitin', Y'know? As they walked, Robbie looked at his friends and waves as the door closes. Sonic the Hedgehog: What's Biff's problem? Amy Rose: I guess he's just a big bully in CHS. Sora: That doesn't explain why his attitude stinks. Sunset Shimmer: (feeling worried for Robbie) At Luna's office, She was disappointed mostly at Robbie. Vice Principal Luna: Now then, Until we get to the bottom of this. You two are to remain here for detention, I hope that you should be able to control your temper. Robbie Diaz: I understand, Vice Principal Luna and I'm sorry for my temper, What should I do... Vice Principal Luna: Well, Since the two of you start bulling today in the cafeteria, Biff on the other hand is getting his detention for the rest of the school. You however, Robert, Shall consider yours to be short enough on account of Biff's action. Robbie Diaz: Okay. Back with Rigby, He finds Blythe and the pets inside Littlest Pet Shop as he opens the door. Blythe Baxter: Hi, Rigby. Are you okay? Rigby: (sighed) Not really, Blythe. Zoe Trent: What's that matter, Darling? Rigby: Well, It's Mordecai and Yoshi, I can't get Mordecai to come back to Canterlot High. He and I have been separated for a long time until now. How'll I suppose to convinced him to come back? We're just never the same without him or Yoshi being friends again. Sunil Nevla: Hmmm, you know, Rigby, There was that time when Vinnie and I had a fight not too long ago. Vinnie Terrio: Oh yeah, I remember that. Rigby: So, What happened? Sunil Nevla: Well, if Mordecai and Yoshi got a big fight, they should be sorry for themselves. Vinnie Terrio: Yeah, just like how Sunil and I used too it, until we felt sorry for each other. Rigby: Yeah. I know, but I just wished they could never fought with each other in the first place. Russell Ferguson: Don't give up on Mordecai or Yoshi so easily, Rigby, You've got two best friends now and nothing is going to change that. Penny Ling: Yeah, And besides, Two best friends are better than just one. Pepper Clark: They're just too blind to see how wrong they are about being separated. Minka Mark: Come on, Rigby. You can still bring them back together. We believe in you. Rigby: Well, Okay then, I'll try. So, Rigby lefted as the pets were worried for this problem. Zoe Trent: I hope things will turn out okay. Pepper Clark: Me too, I can't believe this is really wrong about this. Blythe Baxter: (sighed) Tell me about, But as bad as this day is, I can't imagine how much worse it must be for Mordecai and Yoshi. So, the song "The Guilty Tango" began to play. :Baxter ::I picture Yoshi, he's on that barge ::The drum beats heavy and the oars are large ::He looks unhappy and his hands are sore ::They keep him working 'till he hits the floor :Diaz ::I'm in deep trouble, I'm quite a wreck ::It's like two cars wrapped around my back ::I wish I never picked a fight with Biff ::The weight so heavy I can barely walk :Both ::The guilty tango ::The voices screaming out inside your head ::The guilty tango ::You wish you didn't, but you did instead :Baxter ::Oh, then there's Mordo, he's hanging there ::The gators hungry, snapping for his hair ::It seems quite vicious and such bad luck ::He paid 700 bucks for that haircut :Diaz ::What will Biff Tannen do to me? ::Maybe i should wear a disguise? ::Or i'd rather face a crowded house ::Of spoiled banana cream pie! :Both ::The guilty tango ::The voices screaming out inside your head ::The guilty tango ::You wish you didn't, but you did instead ::The guilty tango ::Your conscious nagging as it fills your ears ::The guilty tango ::The dance could carry on for years and years As the song ended, Rigby had to go back for Mordecai. At the Cyberspace Data Squad Command Center, Palutena spoke to the Rangers. Lady Palutena: I'm glad you came right away, Rangers. Yoshi: What is it, Palutena? Sora: Is something wrong? Lady Palutena: I've found these, Those are the Crystal Flowers. Each contains great teleportation from one world to another. Digit: They're remarkable. Booker: I'll say, This is just amazing. Tommy Turnbull: I've never seen anything like it. Seiji Hayami: What can you tell us about, Palutena? Lady Palutena: None of us know where the came from, But they must not fall into evil hands. With that said, Robbie was free from detention as he and the others started searching for the Crystal Flowers. Robbie Diaz: Come on, Guys. We have to be sure that Eggman doesn't get the Crystal Flowers. Starlight Glimmer: But how're we gonna find them? Amy Rose: They are in Equestria and the Moon World. Sonic the Hedgehog: But how'd they get here? Yuki Kenmochi: I have no idea, But we must find them. Aoi Miyazaki: And we will. At that moment, Eggman is ready for his next plan. Dr. Eggman: Egg-Cinderblock, You've found the Rainbow Crystal Flower! You've done well. Egg-Cinderblock: Thanks, Boss. What do you think with the colorful item? Dr. Eggman: With it, We'll be able to travel from one world to another. Go, Use it as bait to lure the Rangers into a trap. Understand? Egg-Cinderblock: Loud and clear, Boss. So, Egg-Cinderblock was send back to earth and destroy the Power Rangers. Meanwhile with Robin, She and the others had to find Mordecai and Yoshi and get them together. Back with Rigby, He begins to try to talk to his friend Mordecai again. Rigby: Mordecai, We need to talk for a minute. Mordecai: .... Rigby: Robbie and the gang still needed us, Especially Yoshi. What if he's hurt right now? What if he is hurting without you just like I was hurt without you? And I'm even more hurt without you and Yoshi being friends again. Because I'm never better off without you, Neither are our new friends at CHS, And maybe Yoshi. Mordecai: (sighed) Look, Rigby, I know you're just trying to help and I really appreciate that, But I just need a little more time to think about it. Rigby: Well, Okay, But remember what I'd said, I'm still not leaving without you, Man, I'll be waiting. So, he left to give him time as Mordecai beginning to think about Rigby and Yoshi alone. Rigby: So far, He's getting plenty of time to think about it. Honey Kisaragi: I hope so, Rigby. Pepper Clark: Now what are we gonna do? Penny Ling: We've gotta back up Rigby. Zoe Trent: What's the plan, Russell? Russell Ferguson: Hmmm, i think it's we take matter's in our own hands, we'll split up in two groups and cheer Mordecai and Yoshi up, then they will forgive each other as friends again. Sunil Nevla: I vote on talking some sense into Yoshi. Vinnie Terrio: Me too. Russell Ferguson: Great choice. (To Zoe) Zoe, Can you and the girls take care of Mordecai? Zoe Trent: Of course, Russell. Penny Ling: You can count on us. Pepper Clark: Loud and clear. Minka Mark: Yep. Soon, Zoe, Pepper, Minka and Penny came to go see Mordecai. Zoe Trent: Mordecai, We have to ask you something. Mordecai: (sighed) What is it, Zoe? Pepper Clark: Last time, You've argued with Yoshi. And now, You have to apologize to him. Mordecai: How, Pepper? I've been thinking about Rigby ever since our separation. And now thanks to Yoshi, I've got two best friends to worry about. I don't know if he'll be my friend anymore. Zoe Trent: Of course he will, Darling. You and Yoshi were good friends. Penny Ling: Just like you were to Rigby. Minka Mark: Yeah, And you'll be nothing without Rigby or Yoshi. They still needed you. Mordecai: Well, I'm still not sure about this. :Zoe ::To tell you the truth, Mordecai, it's not gonna happen, Least until you admit this is wrong. Minka: That's right! Pepper: Sing it sister! :Russell ::To tell you the truth, Yoshi, forget any clappin', 'Till they apologize in the form of a song. Vinnie: You got it man! Sunil: That hurt a lot! :Diaz ::To tell you the truth, guy's, our friendship is snappin', If they can't talk to each other, they might crack before long. :Russell/Zoe ::To tell you the truth, I'm not sure how they got here and if they'll get it back once it's gone. Sunil: Boys, I used to think you two could get through anything, But lately, nuh-uh, I don't know what's been going on and it hurts... :Russell ::It's like you're not even listening to the problems we'll trying to tell ya. :Pepper ::It's like those boy's don't hear anything. :Minka ::You can sing it, I don't need to smell ya. :Zoe ::But can you say "I'm sorry"? :Vinnie ::Can you return to the way things were? :Blythe ::Will they even talk anymore? ::If the worst of the worst should occur? :Everyone ::Communication breakdown! :Russell ::Let's just say you're sorry and make things better! :Everyone ::Communication breakdown! :Vinnie ::Would you like it more if you wrote him a letter? :Everyone ::Communication breakdown! :Ling ::Why are you unhappy when you know what to do? :Everyone ::Communication breakdown! :Blythe ::Won't you tell me the truth, boy's, 'cause I don't have a clue, Won't you tell me the truth? Mordecai: .... Zoe Trent: Go on and say it. Mordecai: Yeah, I know what to do. I will trust them and believe in them! So, Mordecai know that he should forgive them. Meanwhile, Russell, Sunil and Vinnie came to see Yoshi. Russell Ferguson: Yoshi, Can we ask you something? Yoshi: Yes? Sunil Nevla: Mordecai will apologize to you if you let him. Yoshi: I don't know, Sunil. Vinnie Terrio: You must try, Yoshi, You can tell Mordecai how sorry you are. Sunil Nevla: And besides, Yoshi. Both Mordecai and Rigby are you two best friends. And more you'll hurt them, The more you'll also hurt yourself. Yoshi: Yeah, I realize that now. I must say sorry to my friend Mordecai and he will forgive me. And besides, We're closest friends. And Rigby needed us together again. Vinnie Terrio: There you go, Yoshi. Go get'em! Russell Ferguson: That's the spirit, Go for it. Yoshi: Okay! So, Yoshi left just to apologize to Mordecai. Suddenly, Egg-Cinderblock has returned an causing a havoc in the park. Egg-Cinderblock: Now, I shall get my revenge! Benson: He's attacking the park! Penny: Everyone, Get on Gadgetmobile! Margaret: You heard her, Come on! Skips: We may not have a choice, Benson. We're just gonna have to leave this to the Data Squad Ranger. Benson: Get us out of her fast! Gadgetmobile: You got it, Hang on! So, Gedgetmobile took them someplace safe away from every danger. Back with Mordecai, Zoe, Pepper, Minka and Penny, The girls were still speaking to him. Zoe Trent: Yoshi, Rigby and the rest of your friends still needed you. Pepper Clark: Even Rigby's hurt without you. Penny Ling: We're all counting on you, And so're Pit and Palutena. Minka Mark: Guys, We've got trouble outside! Honey Kisaragi: Egg-Cinderblock is here again. Mordecai: I'm going to help my friends! Meanwhile, Gmerl was getting really tired of Mordecai and Yoshi splitting up. Gmerl: Oh, You guys, Where are you? Then, Mordecai and Yoshi came as possible Gmerl: Man! You guys really let things get out of hand. Mordecai and Yoshi: Us? Mordecai: How is this our fault? Gmerl: Because somewhere along the lines you two got soft and it left you both vulnerable. Yoshi: That doesn't explain why you guys are trusting Mordecai when, Clearly, I'm a better Green Ranger. Mordecai: Shut up, You're just jealous because I'm a better Blue Ranger. Gmerl: It doesn't matter, You guys are best friends and friendship is more important than actually trying to prove whose being good at anything. Mordecai and Yoshi leaded their heads down, knowing that he was right. So, They decided to apologize. Yoshi: I'm sorry, Mordo.... Maybe our friends were right. There's no need for things like that. Mordecai: Yeah, I'm sorry too, Yoshi. Yoshi: Let's make a vow, Mordecai, That from this day forth, A foul thing shall never pass our friendship! We'll be good heroes, Just like good ol' Data Squad Rangers. Mordecai: (shakes hands with Yoshi) Agreed! ???: Congratulations, You two. ???: Sounds to me that an important lesson was learned. Gmerl: Who're you girls? Gia Moran: I'm Gia. Emma Goodall: My name's Emma. Gmerl: Gia Moran and Emma Goodall, The Yellow and Pink Mega Rangers! Mordecai: Whoa... Yoshi: Wha... What are you girls doing here? Gia Moran: We're here to help you. Emma Goodall: and defeat that monster. Sunset Shimmer: Do you know them? Starlight Glimmer: Yes, we met them by our legendary Battle along with our friends. Egg-Cinderblock: Hello, Rangers, Remember me? Gmerl: Long time no see, Egg-Ciderblock! Honey Kisaragi: We've come to stop you! Yuki Kenmochi: You're reign of destruction ends now! Egg-Cinderblock: Bring it on, Shimps! Robbie Diaz: Ready, Guys? Mordecai: We're more then ready! Rigby: Mordecai, Yoshi, You two came back! Yoshi: And this time, As a team! Honey Kisaragi: But, Our true form is... Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! Honey Team: Honey Flash! Gia and Emma: Super Mega Mode! The Data Squad Morphing sequence started. Karone Hammond: Let's take him down together! Seiya Kisaragi: Yes, Let's go! Mordecai: We'll catch up with you, There's something we must do first. Yoshi: Right behind ya, Pal. Meanwhile with Penny, She was taking a Power Ranger oath from Digit and Widget. Digit: Penny, You must vow to give your support to the Power Rangers at all cause. Penny: Yes, I know Digit. Widget: And make sure no one else know about their secret identity unless there some who can be trusted. Penny: You're right, And I wish I will be a Data Squad Ranger. Then, Mordecai and Yoshi came. Mordecai: We need your help, Penny. Yoshi: We need to find the Crystal Flowers. Penny: Yes. I'll do what I can! Soon, The Rangers and the Honey Team along with Tommy Turnbull, Robotboy and Booker had to find the two Crystal Flowers of Equestria and the Moon World. Tommy Turnbull: Guys, We've found something! Robotboy: The Crystal Flowers! Booker: Now, We gotta keep them in good hands. Yoshi: Alright! Rigby: Guys, We got bigger problems! Mordecai: It's Egg-Cinderblock! Egg-Cinderblock: (evil chuckle) So, Those are the two Crystal Flowers of Equestria and the Moon World I've been looking for. Hand them over. Starlight Glimmer: No! You'll never get the Crystal Flowers. Robbie Diaz: You'll have to come and get them! Egg-Cinderblock: Okay! So, They continued their fight. Back at Cyberspace, Digit and Widget met with Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Nikolai, Margaret, Eileen and CJ. Digit: On behalf of Mordecai and Rigby, I'd like to give you all an official Power Ranger Supporter Badges. Widget: What you guys think? Pops: Such a remarkable gift. Skips: I could get to this. Benson: As much I take a dislike to Mordecai and Rigby, I have to say they're okay by me. At the city, Egg-Cinderblock was using an unstoppable power given by Dr. Eggman. Egg-Cinderblocck: Now, I will crush you all! Miki Saotome: Bring it on, You brick for brain! Robbie Diaz: It's Morphin' Time! Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! Gia and Emma: Super Mega Mode! Honey Team: Honey Flash! The Morphing sequence begins along with Gia and Emma's Egg-Cinderblock: What do you all think you are?! Robbie Diaz: We're the Data Squad Rangers and Honey Team, We're gonna take you down! Honey Kisaragi: This ends now! Rigby: So, Give us that Rainbow Crystal Flower! Egg-Cinderblock: Come and get them, Tiny! Mordecai: Hey, No one messes with Rigby but me and Yoshi! Yoshi: You tell'em, Mordo! Amy Korosora: Let's take him down together! Just as they fought him, Mordecai and Yoshi have their own DNA Ranger Modes. Computer: Super Megaforce D.N.A Mode, Activated. Egg-Cinderblock: Let's see what you squirts got! Mordecai: Ready, Yoshi!? Yoshi: Ready, Mordo! Mordecai and Yoshi: Super Mega Mode! And then, They morphed into their Super Megaforce Ranger Mode. Natsuko Aki: I don't believe it! Tommy Turnbull: They had their own D.N.A Ranger Mode! Mordecai: Super Megaforce Blue! Yoshi: Super Megaforce Green! Both: Power Rangers Super Megaforce! Egg-Cinderblock: I don't care what kind of Rangers you are, I'm still gonna crush you! Mordecai: Crush this! (uses his Super Mega Blaster) Egg-Cinderblock: (gets hit) Hey! That's Cheating! Yoshi: My turn! (uses his Super Mega Saber) Egg-Cinderblock: (gets hit again) You scratched me! Mordecai: Now, Let's combine our attacks! Yoshi: I'm with you all the way, Mordo! Both: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts